Distractions
by vix vik
Summary: Amelie is fed up with Sam and Myrnin and feels he is in need of a new distraction but when she hires someone from out of town to be his distraction things change. Can Claire like this new person and can this new person like her? Final Fantasy 13 Lightning
1. Chapter 1

**I have never seen a romance between these two people so I figured why not. I will create this romance no matter what. Please comment and let me know if this sucks. Oh and sorry but I have to have Lightning Farron in this story. She's my inspiration. Oh she is a vampire, I think. Haven't really decided. But don't if you not a Final Fantasy XIII fan then it won't matter; Lightning's character won't dwell on Final Fantasy. I just like her character. But she will have naturally pink hair.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: New Person<p>

*Amelie's point of view.*

I sat in my office looking over some important files when I got an irritating text message from Sam and Myrnin for the hundredth time today. I read it and felt myself groan. It was the usual I am lonely and need someone to talk too. I know they don't have lovers or close friends and my patience and love for them is dead because I have my Oliver now. My lovely sexy Oliver. He is a good sex toy and a great distraction, but Sam keeps bugging me and it is becoming a real buzz kill.

Then all of a sudden a thought came to mind. He needs a distraction. I don't mean a prostitute because honestly I don't know where to find one. I sighed as I searched my contacts. I needed someone who was available and owed me a favor. I searched my phone for an hour. Oliver even entered my office during my manic search. I just ignored him as I searched my phone.

"Hey Amelie, what are you doing so intently?" He asked as he sat on my desk taking my phone away. I gave him my coldest stare. "You know that doesn't scare me. After so many years of living. Hell you know how long I was locked in a cell with that Lightning. I mean I never thought Bishop could have hated someone more than you. I wonder why he hated her so much." He said.

I couldn't help but smile at that. Bishop did indeed hate someone more than me. Lightning Farron was turned around the same time I was. She was much younger than I was though. We were like sisters, but after being turned we grew apart. I was turned first. I even witnessed Lightning's transformation. It was the most unusual one I have ever seen in my entire existence. Her hair was originally light like mine, but then it turned pink. She also gained some very unusual powers.

"He didn't like her because he was jealous of what she became. I wonder what happened to her." I said thinking of her. She was very beautiful. She did distract many men in her existence. "I think the last time I saw her was a couple years ago at a museum. I have her number if you need it." He said softly. I smiled cheerfully handed him a piece of paper and pen. He wrote it down quickly and handed it to me. I grabbed my phone and waved him off to the bedroom.

I dialed her number quickly feeling extremely excited about seeing her. I waited while the phone rang in anticipation hoping she would help me out. She did owe me a favor, well a couple since I bailed her out with Bishop. I smiled when she answered the phone with a cold greeting. "Lightning, this is Amelie. I am calling to collect on a favor. How soon can you be to Morganville?" I asked. The other side of the phone went quiet for a moment until I heard some movement. "I can probably be there in a couple hours. Can you have someone pick me up at the private airport? It's only an hour from Morganville if my research is correct. I'd say I can be there in at least two hours." She said coolly. I nodded swiftly thinking of the perfect person. "Yes I will have someone at the private airport in less than two hours. Thank you Lightning." I said as I hung up and went through my contact list real quickly. When I found the right number, I dialed it. The person I was calling picked up as soon as possible.

"Hello?" Michael said softly. His voice sounded tired. "Hello Michael, I need you to run an errand and get to the airport. It is a private one not is about an hour's drive from here. I need you to pick up a girl with the name Lightning Farron. I advise making a sign. When you pick her up, you should take her back to your home and get some rest. She can hang out at your home. She is no threat. Please hurry up with that. Thank you." I said in a rush knowing that he would understand immediately. He agreed and hung up the phone. I smiled as I set my phone on silent. I stood quickly and walked to my room where I was greeted by my Oliver.

*Claire's point of view.*

I got back from work feeling more than exhausted than I have ever in my entire life. I stumbled up the steps barely staying on my feet. I could have passed out on the steps if I wasn't living in Morganville, but since I do live here passing out on the steps outside was a very bad idea. I opened the door and was immediately rushed at by Eve. "Hey it's you turn for dinner oh and I wanted to see if you could do dishes tonight since I have to meet a friend for drinks after dinner." She said quickly. I groaned and dropped my bag by the stairs. "Yeah, sure." I said softly thinking of more things to do on top of my homework which I had to do tonight or I would never get it done.

Eve left me running up the stairs to her room. I stumbled to the kitchen feeling extremely groggy. Thank the heavens that I have a three day weekend or I would totally punch someone. I entered the kitchen to see Michael on the phone with someone. I passed him without even saying hello. I made my way to the cabinets in search of something easy to eat. Then something occurred to me. I pulled out my phone texting Eve to get her butt down here real quickly. When she did, she walked past Michael who was still on the phone. "Eve, if you make me some of your amazing coffee then I don't mind doing the dishes but for the love of life make me some coffee please." I said as I set the stuff on the counter. "Can I do it before I leave?" She asked. I gave her a smile and a nod.

She was about to head back upstairs when Michael practically slammed the phone on the receiver. "I am definitely going to need some of that coffee tonight. I can't believe Amelie is having me do this. I wonder why she can't have Sam do this." He said as he left the room for minute and coming back with a pack of colorful sharpies and a piece of white poster board paper. "What is Amelie having you do?" Eve said as she sat next to Michael. I pulled out a box of Mac and Cheese then I sat across from him.

"Amelie is having me drive to the private airport out of town to pick up someone. Then once I am done with that I have to bring the person back here. She even asked me to make a sign." He groaned as he pulled out a black sharpie. Eve immediately stopped him in that process. "Let me make the sign. You're not that good of a sharpie artist. Plus you know I have mad skills at it. Just give me the name of the person." Eve said as she took the supplies away from him. He smiled softly. "The name is Lightning Farron. I think the name Lightning will be enough though." He said in a calm tone as he looked around the kitchen. "That sounds like a hot guy's name." Eve murmured as she took the black Sharpie. She stopped moving when Michael shook his head no. "It's a girl apparently and I have to leave in less than thirty minutes." He said as he stood. He went to the fridge and pulled out his sports bottle. Eve just shrugged slightly just as Shane walked into the kitchen. "At least you get to get out of town for a little while." Eve said gently.

Shane blinked a couple times and looked at Michael. The look reminded me of a jealous kid. "Who gets to get out of town and why can't I go?" Shane said and then pouted like a stubborn child. Michael gulped the remainder of his bottle. When he put it in the sink he turned to Shane who was still pouting, but with a disgusted look at the same time. "Amelie is having me do a stupid errand. I won't be out of town long enough to have fun. It's just for an hour or two." He said angrily wishing he didn't have this job in the first place. I sighed and stood up straight moving around the kitchen starting dinner.

"Hey Eve, when you go out can you drop me off at the bar. I am meeting up with a couple of friends for a drink unless you have a problem with that Claire." He said. I turned to face him. "Nope I don't have a problem with it. I have tons of homework to do and I have to do some reading for Myrnin." I said with a tired smile. I was so looking forward to this three day weekend. Shane gave me a happy hug and then left the room. I sighed tiredly as I began cooking dinner.

*****Sometime later*******

After we all ate dinner, Eve mixed the coffee and started the machine. She left us to the rest of the work when Shane was ready to go. Michael however stayed behind to help me with the dishes as we waited for the coffee the brew. "Maybe this little adventure will give you the inspiration for a new song." I suggested as we did the dishes. He nodded and gave me his dazzling smile.

We finished in a quick amount of time and the coffee was done moments later. Michael drank his cup slowly as we sat at the table. "Yeah, I hope so because I am in desperate need of one. Ugh I wish you could come with me, but Amelie didn't give me any permission to take someone. Maybe we I get back we can play some video games if I'm not ready to crash." He said. I nodded and finished off my cup. I stood to get another cup when Michael put his in the sink. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and left the house with the sign. I hope he could get some inspiration for a song. I sighed and shook my head walking out into the room to get my bag. Time to do my homework.

*Michael's Point of view.*

I sped when I made it out of Morganville. The sooner I get the there and pick her up the sooner I get home to sleep. I have had a real busy day and would very much like to return to my bed. I drove faster and faster probably breaking several laws, but I didn't really care.

I made it there after forty-five minutes of hectic driving. The airport had some people there but not very much. I guess since it was nighttime it would explain a couple things. I parked the car and hopped out of it after turning it off. I walked into the place feeling the eyes of everyone on me. The sign probably made me look weird more than the paleness. I walked up to the counter that had an older woman sitting behind it. I gave her a dazzling smile. She immediately blushed cherry red. In less than one second, her husband stepped next to her. "Can I help you?" He asked sternly. He reminded me of Shane for a second.

I quickly cleared my throat. "Sir, I am wondering when the next flight comes in. I am here picking someone up." I said politely. The man nodded and checked his computer. "Yeah, we have a flight landing in about ten minutes. If you want you may come with me to see it land. My son is piloting that plane for about five different people coming in from Las Vegas. But follow me around back." He said as he waved me around the counter. I quickly followed him out the door.

The night air was suddenly colder as I saw a tiny plane a distance away. It was so very close, but so very far away. I couldn't help myself form feeling giddy. I was very curious about this person and why Amelie wanted me to pick her up. Maybe the girl would have the answers. "Are you picking up your girlfriend or something?" He asked. I looked over at him unable to answer his question due to the landing plane. I immediately held up the sign waiting as the people climbed out of the plane. The first four people were older. The last person to step out made my jaw drop.

Amelie told me I would be picking up a girl. She didn't say anything about the girl looking more like a woman. I watched as she looked around. The old man looked at me with an exasperated look. I shrugged still watching her. When she saw the sign she immediately started walking over. Her movements were so graceful, but very strong and controlled like a soldier. She had pink hair that was styled very uniquely. Her hair looked so natural. Her skin was the color of porcelain. She was quite tall, but she was also wearing stilettos. The black dress cut off at her thighs and was very tight I could see her glorious body. I dropped the sign still gaping at her when she approached me. "You must be my ride." She said. Her voice was…so… beautiful. All I could do was nod and then quickly fix myself thinking of thoughts of Eve. I immediately bent down to pick the poster up, but my mistake was looking up.

Her legs were long and very attractive. I had to think of Shane wearing a bikini dancing to the thong song to cool myself down. I stood straight looking her in the eyes. "Do you have any other bags?" I asked in a whisper. She smiled and took the sign from me. "All I have is my purse with my phone, money, and other things. Amelie didn't really give me much notice. Should we get to you car because you look really tired? Can I drive?" She said. I nodded and escorted her to the car pushing the images of Shane doing very feminine stuff in my head. It was my version of a cold shower or baseball.

*Amelie's point of view.*

I finished up with Oliver quickly and when we were done I sent him on his way back home. I turned my phone on and moments later my phone started ringing. I looked to see who would be calling me and I felt myself groan when I saw that it was Myrnin. I answered the phone hesitantly not wishing to have answered it in the first place. "Amelie, Amelie… Darling how have you been?" He said cheerfully. I groaned mentally. "Myrnin, what is it that you want?" I asked in a cold emotionless voice. That would ensure that Myrnin not babble on about useless crap he didn't need. "I was wondering if you would hang out with me tomorrow since Claire has a couple days off from work and school." He said. I growled into the phone. "Myrnin, don't call me unless you cut need something of the utmost importance." I said as I hung up the phone only to have Sam call me minutes later. I picked it and listened to him say hello. "Hey Amelie, I was wondering if you would hang out with me later since…" He begun but I cut him off with a no and then I hung up. I wished at that moment Lightning were here to distract one of them.

I wouldn't have called her if I knew Myrnin and Sam got along. The sad thing is that they don't so lucky me I had to call in one of her many favors. Myrnin will probably get her attention first since he probably needs it more. I am dead serious about him needing attention. He needs to get laid about six decades ago. Myrnin will know her and be familiar with her, but Sam. My once dear Sam has no idea who she is. Hmm… that gives me an idea.

Lightning could stay in town for awhile. She could assist Myrnin in his personal matters and she can go to school to be friends with Sam. She would make a great TA for him. That would be amazing. Just as I was devising my great plan I received another call. This time it was from Michael and I was oh so glad to get it. I answered it immediately saying my greetings.

"I picked her up at the airport like you asked, but it seems she has not extra clothing with her. She says hi by the way…. Hey you can't drink and drive!" He said quickly. I smiled and almost broke into laughter at the thought of Lightning drinking while driving. She always seemed to do those at the most inconvenient times. "Michael, I will take her shopping tomorrow. Just get her to your home as quickly as you can. I will see you all tomorrow." I said calmly and then hung up the phone. I set it aside and leaned back in my chair. This was going to be so much fun. I really did miss Lightning. Oh how she was going to hate what I have planned.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. The first chapter of distractions. Please REVIEW and let me know what you think. I want to know if I'm doing a good job or a bad one. If you don't have an account and you leave a comment please leave some sort of sign so I can give you a shout in future chapters. Well time to work on the next chapter and many other ones. The next chapter should be much longer. Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I enjoy receiving them.<strong>

**XOXO,**

**Vix Vik.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh wow… I really screwed up the summary. I did not realize after posting it. My bad. Oh well I posted it only a couple minutes ago. When I meant likes I was trying to say Befriend, but the summaries would allow me to use a certain amount of letters. That sucks. Ok well getting back to the story. Bishop hasn't really happened yet. I am trying to prolong his visitation. But things are going to get better. Trust me, well if you don't then oh well. I am going for 4,000 words. I hope I can make it. Oh I also own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

*Michael's point of view.*

She drove the car into the garage and I immediately turned off the car. I hopped out of the car quickly thanking whichever higher power that I did not die from her reckless driving. Yes, we got home in thirty minutes which was a lot less than going up there. I mean the reckless driving wasn't the part that scared me. It was the drinking and driving. I could have sworn I heard Amelie laughing when I was on the phone with her earlier.

I watched as Lightning got out of the car and walk up to the door. I was going to warn her about humans not entering without permission, but to be honest I kind of wanted to see her fall on her ass after her driving. It was only fair. But when she opened the door she just walked into the house like she owned the place. I felt my mouth drop at the sight.

Lightning turned to face me and smiled. That was when I saw her fangs. "Didn't think I was one of you did ya?" She asked. I nodded watching her smile at my expression. She turned to enter the kitchen. I followed her and stopped when she was kneeling next to Claire, who was passed out on her books. At first I thought Lightning was going to bite her or well kill her, but Lightning didn't do that. She just ran her fingers through Claire's hair. "I would never kill someone like her. I can sense her innocence just as I can sense yours." She whispered as she stood.

Claire slowly woke up and that didn't scare Lightning whatsoever. I have never seen a vampire act so calm, well besides Amelie, in any situation. "We have our angry points, but yes I seem calm when I am at peace. That's after drinking. Amelie has a different way of keeping calm." She said as she took Claire's coffee mug and put in the sink. I felt my jaw drop at her statement. Could she read my mind? Can Amelie read my mind? I wonder about Oliver. She seemed to stiffen when I brought up Oliver.

"Yes, I can read your mind. No I am not positive if Amelie can or can't. I don't think she can unless she developed that power over the centuries. Now Oliver, well Oliver can go shove it. The only ability he has is being an annoying ass." She answered my questions. I sat down at the table watching her move around the kitchen like she owned the place. All of sudden I started feeling unusual. Lightning smiled as she moved to the fridge and tossed me a sport bottle of blood. I felt guilty when I caught it.

"It happens when you're young. It happens to everyone so don't feel guilty about it. I think Oliver had it much worse when he was turned." She said softly. Her voice was comforting which seemed very unusual. When she mentioned being young I had a curious question to ask and I knew it was a very rude one. Amelie nearly snapped Shane's neck for asking. "How old are you?" I asked feeling ashamed for asking. I waited for her to turn around and yell at me, but I was rewarded with a soft chuckle. "Amelie was always sensitive about that question back then. I don't understand why. I guess it was how she was brought up. Most vampires seem pissed about being asked that question. I on the other hand have no problem with it. I was turned awhile after Amelie. That was before time was collected I think. I was eighteen when it happened. So along with Amelie I am one of the oldest and one of the first of vampires." She said.

I blinked a couple times feeling surprised about that. I was about to comment on that, but Claire started waking up. That was when the front door slammed open. I quickly guzzled my sports bottle and tossed it in the sink. Shane and Eve slammed the door shut and they stumbled loudly towards the kitchen. Claire jumped up at the sound of the door slamming. She looked around at me and then turned to look at Lightning. I saw her eyes widen and her cheeks automatically flush at the sight of her.

"Oh honeys we're home!" Eve hollered before stumbling in the kitchen with Shane following after her. I watched in fascination as they stopped in their tracks. I looked over at Lightning and saw her sitting on the counter with her legs crossed. "What did I miss?" Claire asked as she rubbed her eyes. I smiled and pointed at Lightning. "This is Lightning." I said tiredly. She smiled and waved at everyone. They all stared at her.

"Well nice meeting you Lightning. I am so sorry to cut things short but I am extremely tired. See you all in the morning. Hell I'll see you all in the afternoon. I got a three day." Claire said softly as she gathered her large pile of books. I watched as Lightning hopped off the counter and took the things from Lightning. "You don't need to carry this much stuff when your half asleep. Allow me to help." She said. Claire shrugged and led her out of the kitchen.

Eve and Shane sat down at the table with a cup of coffee. "It's me or the alcohol talking, but she is seriously hot." Shane said as he sipped the coffee. Eve smiled and chugged hers. "Dude, even though I'm straight I would definitely switch teams." Eve said. She didn't seem to be joking either.

"I think it's time everyone got to bed. Tomorrow morning is going to suck for everyone except Claire." Shane said as he finished off his coffee and put in the sink. Eve did the same and they eventually left the kitchen. I however stayed down her waiting for Lightning to return. When she did I stood up from my seat. "I can sleep on the couch and you can have my room." I started but was immediately stopped by her. "You have a window in the living room. When the sun rises, it's going to burn you. I can take the sunlight, but I wouldn't mind borrowing a shirt to sleep in for tonight." She said in a whisper. I smiled and walked up to my room grabbing the first clean shirt I could find. That didn't give me much options because most of my clothes were dirty. I pulled a long sleeved black button up silk dress shirt for her to borrow. I tossed it to her and she took it with many thanks.

She left my room to change in the bathroom. I closed my door part of the way and stripped to my pajamas when Eve entered my room. She had a huge grin on her face. "Do you want to cuddle?" She asked. I nodded and shut my door softly. This was one of the things I looked forward to all day. I shut the lights off and pulled Eve into bed with me.

*Oliver's point of view.*

_I stood in my coffee shop hours after seeing Amelie. I was in my office going over files when I heard the front door opened. I knew who it was and I felt a smile creep over my lips. Amelie was here. My darling Amelie was here and I could have some more play time with her. I exited my office and walked into the lounging area to only find that no one was there. I stood there wondering what the hell happened until I saw her sitting on my counter with a cute seductive smile on her face._

_She looked so good wearing her nightgown. It was white like most of her clothes. She beckoned for me to come over and I did so until front door slammed open. Amelie looked over and her smile grew. She hopped off the counter and I followed her direction. There standing in the doorway was a woman wearing black lacey undergarments. My gaze went from her neck to her face and I felt myself blush. _

_Lightning smiled as she walked towards me. Her body looked so good. When Amelie approached her they smiled and hugged. I watched with fascination as Amelie's curvy body shape against Lightning's slim athletic body. They kissed each other deeply. It was when they walked over to me that got my full attention. Amelie kissed me on the mouth while Lightning went for my throat. I felt her sharp fangs sink into my flesh and I couldn't help but moan in delight. They pushed me back until I was on the counter. All of a sudden there was a loud beeping._

I jumped awake and felt myself gasp. My hand instantly went to my neck to feel nothing. I looked around my surroundings and I saw Eve standing behind the counter with her hands on her hips. She had a smirk on her face, but a grossed out expression. "Oliver, whatever you were dreaming about I beg you to think of something unattractive. You're lucky that I came in early instead of letting the customers see you lying on the counter passed out while having a wet dream. I mean the being asleep probably wouldn't bug them as much as you having and boner." She said angrily.

I slid of the counter and ran to my office feeling completely embarrassed and furious at Amelie for reminding me of Lightning. Ah the thought of the two of them. Amelie was the good one that didn't always get her hands dirty. She was calm and collected most of the time. Lightning on the other hand was the more enraged of the two. She wasn't evil, but she wasn't good either. She only remained calm when she was drinking which had zero effect on us, but I guess the taste made her think she was calm.

I started thinking of our past. I was getting close to Amelie. It was five decades after I was turned and it was at least a century after Myrnin had been turned. He and Lightning did not get along at all. I remember Amelie locking them in a lab together and taking me out somewhere. We were gone almost an entire day when. We returned, much happier and pleased, we unlocked the door. There was no light, but it didn't matter because we could see in the dark fairly well.

The lab was a complete mess and there seemed to be blood everywhere. At first Amelie thought the worst could happen. We searched the lab thoroughly and we didn't find any trace of them. We just found more broken things and lots of blood. It wasn't until we were in the library portion of the lab that we started hearing low sounds. We didn't know what they were at first, but as we got closer we saw one of the bookshelf's lying face down on its side on the ground. We had to jump over it and that was when we saw the newly scratched up portion of Myrnin's back. He had something attached or clinging to him. Myrnin was moving and the pale figure clung to him. We saw blood slide his neck and down his back. That was when Myrnin moaned loudly. That is when we saw a flash of pink hair. Lightning had bent her head next to his neck and drank his blood. "Myrnin," She moaned very softly.

Amelie squeezed my hand and I knew she was trying to smother her laughter. I to thought it was hilarious, but I didn't show it. We quickly but slightly exited the lab. When we were a safe distance away we both burst into loud laughter. Amelie thought it was the most hilarious thing ever. I thought it was kind of kinky in a weird way. Amelie told me that vampires didn't drink from each other, but apparently it just happened. I asked her about it, but she never explained why they did it.

I quickly snapped myself out of the memory. I looked around to make sure I was still in the present. That was when Eve walked in covering her eyes like she was afraid what she might see. "I brought you some coffee to wake you up. Please don't be whacking off." She said as she set the coffee cup on my desk. She uncovered her eyes and with a deep breath she opened them. She looked relieved and disappointed to not see any action.

*Claire's point of view.*

I woke up feeling groggy but well rested at the same time. I was glad of it. I climbed out of bed and made my way downstairs stopping when I saw Michael standing at the bottom of the stair case. He was putting on his shirt but it seemed when he was doing it someone pressed pause on him. I looked over to see what he was staring at and felt my cheeks redden.

Lightning had her back turned to us and she was stretching. I quickly covered Michael's eyes not wanting him to get into trouble with Eve. "Good Morning Claire and Michael." She said as she turned to face us. The shirt she was wearing covered everything just barely. She had a smile on her face but that quickly faded when her phone started ringing. She pulled her phone out and answered it. "Hello Amelie." She said coldly. I quickly dragged Michael into the kitchen to give Lightning some privacy. He gave me an angry look.

"Don't be thinking dirty thoughts Michael." I said. He rolled his eyes and then walked over to get of brewed coffee that was probably made by Eve. "It's not like she can read our thoughts." Shane said as he walked in. He was blushing bright red. Michael smirked evilly. "Actually my moronic friend, she can read our thoughts." He said and I could have sworn Shane turned red all over.

"You're making me do what?" Lightning screamed. Her voice was cold as ice and it gave me the shivers. Michael sighed and reached towards the cabinets. "Shane, where do you keep you alcohol stash?" Michael asked. Shane's coloring turned to pink as he moved towards the sink. He reached under it and pulled out a blue bottle. "Why do you need this? I thought vampires couldn't get drunk." Shane said. Michael nodded and took the bottle from him and went into the living room. When he returned he didn't have the bottle anymore. "Apparently alcohol keeps her calm. You should have seen her last night pulling that bottle out of her purse and chugging it while driving one handed. Talk about fearing for your life." Michael responded to Shane.

"Well, how come she didn't crash or anything?" I asked. Michael turned to me and mimed the fang expression Eve and I always do. Shane must have seen it because he suddenly went off the handle. "She's a blood-sucking monster? How come no one told me last night?" He yelled at us. That was when the door opened behind him. Lightning walked past him handing him the bottle. "Michael didn't tell you because you didn't ask you moron. I don't need any more of that stuff. Liquid courage is not the best thing to drink at the moment." She said as she went to get a coffee mug. Michael just handed her his untouched coffee. She smiled and thanked him. She drank it slowly and set her phone down on the table.

"Amelie is having me stay in Morganville for awhile now. She told me that I must stay here unless I want to stay with Oliver. I am not trying to intrude, but there is no way in hell that I am staying with him. Another thing is that Amelie has enrolled me in the college, so I will be taking some classes with Claire." Lightning said. Shane kept shaking his head. "There is no way in hell that I am sharing the house with another vampire. Don't you agree, Claire?" He asked.

"It's up to Michael, but I have no problem with it. I think it would be cool to have someone at college with me." I said thinking how she might keep Monica away from me. "I don't mind having someone else here. We might have to clear out the spare room upstairs, but that shouldn't be a problem. Lightning, even though you may not want to go to college I think it would be great because then maybe you might be able to protect Claire." Michael said. Shane groaned loudly and opened the blue bottle. "I am going to go see what Eve thinks about this. Maybe she might be able to convince you to change your mind." Shane said before stomping out of the room like a spoiled child.

"I will not let anyone or anything hurt Claire. I would sit in a room with Oliver for eternity if that was a way to protect her." Lightning said as she reached across the table taking my hand. She smiled at the bracelet. "Besides having Amelie as your protection, you also have me. Even though no one here knows me, they will not want to make an enemy out of me." She said in a gentle voice. She seemed surprisingly caring at the moment. I whispered thank you before the doorbell rang. I stood to get it while Lightning drank her coffee and made small chat with Michael. When I answered the door I found an envelope on the doorstep. I picked it up and recognized Amelie's handwriting. The envelope was for Lightning.

I took the envelope into the kitchen and handed it to her. Michael was smiling really cutely. "That's a wonderful plan. Oh, it's time to head for work." He said and then turned to leave. Lightning opened the envelope and groaned. "Oh joy it's my schedule and supplies list." She said. I smiled and looked at it amazed to see that we were in the same classes except she was listed as a TA for Sam's class which I was not in. She was also in some athletic class I never heard of.

"Okay, well we can get these things today. Plus I need to shop for some clothes. Do you mind accompanying me?" She asked. I smiled and nodded as her phone beeped. She looked down. "Okay, it seems I will be meeting Professor Glass at a coffee shop around six, so that leaves us about eight hours. Come on get dressed Claire and meet me downstairs as fast as you can." She said kindly. I nodded and got out of the chair. This shall be a fun day.

*Amelie's point of view.*

Sam entered my office with a big grin. I kept my face unemotional. This was strictly business and not a friendly meeting. "You may sit Sam." I said mentally punching myself for not being formal. I should have used his proper first name or should have called him by his last name. Let's hope he doesn't get any ideas. He knows that we are over, but he still wants to be friends. I have no problem with it but he always wants to hang out and that is a pain in my ass.

When he sat down I pulled out his student log. "Do you have a teacher's assistance by any chance?" I asked in my normal tone. I hid the frustration well, but my control was slipping slightly. It was a sign that I needed to feed. Maybe I should take a page from Lightning's book and drink. "No I do not. Are you by any chance volunteering?" He asked. I looked up at him and felt myself grimace. "No I am not volunteering. I am, however, assigning you a Teacher's assistant. You will give her work to do and not be the nice guy and do it all by yourself." She said.

He stopped smiling. "Who is my TA? Please don't tell me you're giving Claire more work to do. She is so busy working with that mad scientist of yours." He said. That did remind me to speak with Myrnin about letting someone observe him. I can't directly tell him she is here or things might get messy. "You do not have to worry. You're TA has a lot of experience. You could also be friends." I said. He pouted at me. "I want to meet with this TA. I will be fine with working with this person because I trust your judgment. Just arrange the meeting for six at a coffee shop. Common Grounds should be sufficient." He said. I nodded and wrote it down. "Okay well I am leaving now to get my lesson plans. See you later Amelie." He said sadly as he left. I called Lightning then had to text her about the meeting because I became distracted when Oliver walked into my office. I didn't care if Lightning got mad at me for doing any of this.

*Lightning's point of view.*

When Claire met me downstairs, I was wearing my clothes from last night which is something I do not like to do. Claire wore simple clothes that went well with her complexion. We were about to walk outside when she pushed me back in. "Oh no. I totally forgot that you were a vampire. The sun is probably going to kill you." She whispered to me. I just smiled and gently moved her to the side. I walked outside into the sunlight and beckoned her to come see.

Her soft brown eyes grew wide as she watched me under the light. "Amelie can be out sometimes during the daylight hours, but it makes her weak. I can stand out here for awhile without being affected. Now let's hurry to the stores." I stated simply. She nodded and locked the door. We walked down the street and she asked me questions about what type of clothes I liked to wear and she even asked if I wore things like Amelie. "On occasion due I wear things like that, but they are always dark colors. Okay let's head to the founder square. I read in some reports that this is where the best shopping occurs. Then when we are done we can go get the supplies." I said. She nodded and picked up her pace.

When we got to the stores, I was immediately greeted by a saleswoman. She was human and greedy. I could smell it coming off her in waves of energy. "Hello may I help you ladies?" She voiced verbally. "_The brunette one needs all the help she can get. The pink haired one looks like she could attract the wrong type of attention. Maybe the vampires will scare her into dressing more conservative. I hope they buy a lot. They look dumb; maybe I should over charge them." _She voiced mentally. I just smiled at her cruelly. "If you want to help then maybe you could just shut up. That would be the only way you could help me." I said coldly. Her jaw dropped. Then I walked past her and towards the kinder saleswoman. The energy coming off her was kindness and shyness. I liked her much more than the other woman.

"You may help me. I like you much better than her." I said sweetly. The woman blinked at me in surprise. _She is so pretty. I wish I could look like her._ The nice saleswoman thought. "It's my turn Trish. You got the last one." The selfish woman hissed. Trish, the nice woman, winced at the other woman's words and she backed away slowly. I grabbed Trish's wrist gently and pulled her towards me. I turned to the mean woman. "I choose Trish to help me. If you have a problem with that then go fuck yourself." I hissed.

The mean woman looked pissed off and I was glad she did. She stomped over to me and pushed me back slightly. The shy woman ran to the backroom and came back with a woman that was clearly vampire. She was two centuries old. "Boss, tell this woman that we have a way of doing things around her." The mean woman sneered as she shoved me again and I quickly grabbed her arm. I made myself act human. "Hands off my customer or you will suffer the consequences." The owner said calmly. I smiled evilly. "Yeah, my boss is a vamp and I've got protection!" The cruel woman hissed.

I pulled the woman closer. That was when the vampire stepped in by grabbing me roughly by the arm in attempt to break my arm. I let go of the woman and turned to face the vampire. I grabbed her by the arm and twisted with as much force as her. I succeeded in breaking her as I twisted. I flashed my fangs. "I am much older than you. I bet you can sense that I am a vampire. You can probably also sense that I have more power than you. So as I was explaining to you very rude worker. I would like Trish to help me because I want an honest person. By the way, the woman I grabbed a moment ago is stealing from you." I said as I let go and grabbed Trish's hand gently. "Now will you help me?" I asked kindly. Trish nodded like a scared kitten and showed me around the store.

****Later that night.*****

Claire helped me shop for clothes and she even helped me with the supplies. While I was buying a computer and music player, I saw her eyeing a couple things. Without thinking I bought them. When we got home I gave them to her and thanked her for her help.

Michael came down the stairs looking dirty. "Hey the room is set up. It's across from Claire's room. Claire can show you if you need help finding it. I am going to go take a shower." He said. I smiled and followed Claire upstairs. The room across from hers was the color of blood and I couldn't help but smile at everything in there. There was a closet, desk, dresser, and a large bed that already had clean sheets on it. All were black and I couldn't help but smile.

Claire tapped me on the shoulder and pointed to the clock. I looked at it and saw that I had only ten minutes before I had to be there. I dropped my bags next to the closet and gather my purse practically running out into Eve on the stairs. Claire had already given me directions to Common Grounds and I felt myself grow excited about going there. I couldn't even believe that I was excited. The emotion was extremely weird. I had to run to Common Grounds and that was when it hit me. I had no way of knowing who Sam Glass was. Damit Amelie.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Did you like it? Please Comment!<strong>

**Yay I got past 4,000. Okay, please comment. REVIEW!**

**XOXO**

**Vix Vik**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't remember if I mentioned it, but only the older vampires know of Bishop. He isn't going to be mentioned around the others because I have good reasons. I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Scars<p>

*Sam's point of view.*

I stepped into Common Grounds ten minutes early. I approached the counter slowly. Oliver stood behind it serving the customers. I waited in line tapping my foot wondering who my TA would be. I kept seeing a male every time I allowed myself to imagine it. When it was my turn in line I stepped up to the counter and ordered something to drink. Oliver gave me a weird look as he eyed the stack of papers I carried. "I'm meeting my TA today." I said when he came back with my coffee. He smiled and arched his eyebrows. "Are you planning any personal time with this TA because my office is off limits?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and walked away from the counter. I took a seat at the table farthest away from everyone.

I checked my watch about ten times. Five minutes before six, the door opened and a woman walked in. I looked up at her and felt my eyes go wide. She was tall despite the very tall stilettos. She wore a black tight dress that stopped before her thighs. She had beautiful light pink hair that looked so very natural. I watched in fascination as she walked towards the counter. Oliver had his back turned as he worked on making some coffee for the customer. When he turned around he jumped and the scalding hot coffee poured all over him. I instantly knew she couldn't be my TA. She looked like she was going out to party.

"Oh good god I think I should go lock up the alcohol before you sniff it out." He said cruelly. That was not a nice way to treat a lady. I mean if it was a female vampire then I knew she would be able to handle herself. This woman was a human though. I was positive of it. "Oh Oliver you're such an ass. I don't need alcohol. I just some hot coco and hold the poison." She said. Her voice was cold as ice. It was nice sounding though as well.

I watched Oliver roll his eyes and start making it. The woman stood there with her hands on her hips. Her bag rested on her shoulder as she began tapping her foot. I couldn't help but watch her movements. They were human yet extremely graceful. When Oliver came back he handed it to her and she gave him the money. "Hey Oliver you haven't seen…" She began but was caught off by Oliver. "Just leave me alone before I reconsider some things." He hissed and turned away from her. She sighed and moved towards the coffee table. She set her things down and stood on the table. "Has anyone seen Sam Glass?" She yelled and I immediately raised my hand. She smiled and hopped off the table gathering her things. She walked over to me and I pointed to the seat across from me. "I am Sam Glass." I said softly. She smiled and stretched her hand out for me to shake. "I am Lightning Farron. I am you TA." She said softly.

I almost dropped the coffee in my hand. She was…my TA? She quickly pulled out a notebook and pen. She came prepared. Not many people in my class come prepared. This is a lovely surprise. I look at the pack of papers. I slid it over to her feeling her azure eyes watch my every move. It was kind of creepy. "The assignments and notes are in here. The class schedule is on the top paper." I said softly. She nodded and looked it over quickly. She must be a speed reader. "The first thing we are going to start with is Shakespeare." I said as I studied her. I watched as she rolled her eyes. "Is there something wrong with the assignment?" I asked sternly. She smiled and nodded. "I think Shakespeare was a pompous ass." She said with such frankness as if she knew him. "I did know him darling." She said in a whisper as she took a sip of her drink.

I felt my jaw drop. In one swift motion, she reached across the table and closed it for me. Her hands were gentle on my chin. "I can read your thoughts among other things." She whispered. Then to surprise me more she goes back to working. She looked over the files. "Are you a vampire?" I asked softly. She looked up at me and nodded. "Before you think it or ask it, I am going to give the answer. I was turned when I was eighteen. It was my birthday and only a little later after Amelie's." She said softly. Wow that was an age difference. Amelie was only twenty-five when she was turned.

"Oh Dracula, the writer is pretty good. Want to know a secret?" She asked. I nodded and watched her smile. "The writer had the hots for Oliver. If I remember correctly they spent an entire night together. They were lovers frequently from when he started the book until he died." She said and I couldn't help but laugh.

In one instant, Oliver was standing behind her wife a heavy object. He was about to slam it down on her head when she jumped a distance away. "Lightning, you promised you wouldn't tell anyone no matter what happened." He said. He looked like he was about to cry. I don't think I have ever seen him look like that before. She took him into her arms and hugged him. "I am so sorry. I forgot about it and I thought you were over him." She whispered softly. Everyone in the coffee shop was staring at them.

When Oliver seemed to calm down, he took a seat at our table. Lightning sat across from me still holding his hand. "May I show him?" She asked Oliver. Oliver wiped his eyes and nodded slowly. She stood up and moved to his left. She gently pulled his shirt down and pointed out a couple scars on his shoulder. It looked like mine. "Stoker was turned into a vampire and this is the mark lovers give to each other. It means they may be with other people, but they will always love the person that has their mark and vice versa. Basically it means they are soul mates. As you can see Stoker is no longer her." She said and then returned to her seat.

"I know you have one as well Sam." She said as she tapped her head to remind me again that she could read my mind. I nodded and tapped my neck. She smiled. Oliver looked at me sadly. "Amelie has the same one." He said. Lightning finished her drink as she looked over the papers. When she was finished she set everything down. I couldn't help but ask this question. "Do you have any?" I asked her. She looked up at me and gave me a wicked smile.

"Yes I do. I have multiple from my other half. He has the same marks as well." She whispered softly. She didn't say where, but I think it may have been personal to ask. All of a sudden her phone started to ring. She looked at it and groaned. "Okay, well it's time for me to leave. Oliver, Amelie asked me to ask if I can use the portal to her house. She wants to see me." Lightning said as she gathered the papers. She put them in her bag and pulled out a note card. She quickly wrote something down and handed them to me. "Give me a call and we can reschedule before classes start." She said as she stood up. She kissed my cheek and then followed Oliver to his office. I looked at her number in my hand and smiled.

*Amelie's point of view.*

Lightning walked through the portal carrying her large bag. This was the first time I have seen her since we broke away from each other. It was the night after Myrnin became her other half. She had to leave him for his safety and it destroyed her by doing it.

"Hello Amelie. Long time since we've seen each other." She whispered as she took a seat from across of me. I smiled at her. "Lightning, you look well." I said. She nodded and crossed her legs. She gave me one of her gentle smiles. I noticed the papers sticking out of her bag from the corner of my eye. "I see you met Sam." I commented as I stood up to sit on the couch next to her. She nodded. "He is quite attractive. He is also very young. If I didn't know better I might assume you brought me here to distract him, but I did see his mark. I also see you have yours in the exact same spot. Has Amelie joined our club?" She said teasingly. If I could blush I would be doing exactly that right now.

"Well that wasn't the reason to why I have brought you here, but yes we have a mark on each other. The reason I have brought you here is to ask if you kept the secret." I asked. She leaned back on the couch. "Yes Amelie. As far as anyone in this town knows, _you_ are the elder vampire. I didn't say anything about Bishop though so I don't know if they know you are the oldest or not." She murmured as she stood quickly. That was a sign she was starting to get angry. Bishop has always been a touchy subject for her.

The secret we have been hiding is so huge that if the wrong people find out then Bishop will be here to… kill her. "Thank you Lightning for not mentioning it. No one knows the truth about you and I. I would very much to keep it hidden from everyone. You may leave now, but expect to hear things from me in a couple days." I said. I stood and went back to my desk.

*Claire's point of view.*

I walked through the portal to Myrnin's lab to see him standing by a microscope. A silver dagger lay next to it. He called me away from dinner so I could help with an experiment. I stomped towards him and stopped in front of him. "Ah Claire, thank you for coming today on your day off. The thing I need your help with is a blood testing. I need you to take blood. I would prefer for it to be taken from my chest." He said as he pointed to the syringe. I am guessing it was silver tipped and he didn't want to be burned again. He took off his shirt and sat down in a chair. I picked it up and walked over to him. He pointed at his heart and I nodded.

When I injected him I couldn't help but look at the scars on his neck. "I have them down my back as well." He said after he caught me staring. When I removed the needle he turned for me to see his back and I almost gasped. "I thought vampires healed when they were hurt unless this was from before. What happened to you?" I asked in a concerned voice. He smiled and took the needle from me and set it down next to the microscope. I got a good view of his back.

"I was a vampire when they happened. A lot of vampires have similar markings if they find someone. They are called our other halves. It is kind of like having a soul mate. We give each other the marks…. It's a long complex process that maybe I should explain later. Run along little Claire, I have very important testing to do." He said as he practically shoved me to the portal. I turned to face him before leaving. "What happened to your other half?" I asked softly. He just shook his head sadly. I could see a tear roll down his face. I turned back towards the portal. When I stepped through it, I was in the living room of the Glass house. I heard the shower go on upstairs.

Shane was playing video games with Michael while Eve cheered in the background. Eve was the first to notice my presence. "CB, your back! Yay the crazy vampire didn't eat you." She cheered. I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, well he just needed me to take some blood. Hey guys I have a question." I said softly. Eve nodded and smiled. Shane and Michael grunted.

"Never mind I have to go use the bathroom." I said as I walked away. The question I was thinking was about Myrnin. He seemed so sad. I couldn't help but wonder about Myrnin's other half. I wondered if he or she died. I opened the bathroom door to see Lightning wrapping a towel around her body. She smiled as she approached the mirror. "Hey Claire, good seeing you. I am glad it isn't one of the guys a minute earlier." She said as she brushed her hair. I nodded and saw something interesting on her back and neck. It was the same markings as Myrnin. I couldn't help but gasp. She was his other half!

*Myrnin's point of view.*

Claire had just left and I felt this sudden emptiness that I have never felt before. It was like someone stabbing me in the gut and twisting it. I can't believe I even brought that up to Claire. I mean yes she is well trusted indeed, but how could I bring up something so important as _Lightning_. Goodness how my frozen heart beats for her every second. Every breath.

The next thing I knew was that I had begun sobbing. The tears wouldn't stop falling down and all I wished was the taste of death. "Myrnin, she isn't dead." Amelie said from a distance. I looked back at her in surprise. How did she know? How could she say this? "Where is she then? Are you saying she left me?" My angry sighed roared in anger. Amelie just nodded and that was when I lost my control. I had begun trashing my lab. "That evil hateful cold hearted bitch!" I screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh, Myrnin is having a break down… <strong>

**Sorry I have been meaning to update lately but haven't found the time since I am on vacation. But here is chapter three. I have had some questions about, well one about Sam being with Lightning from the last chapter. Now you know. Please leave some sort of name so I know who to give credit too. Okay now I am going to try something. You will get a chapter as soon as I get 3 or more reviews for this chapter. If you want to see more then you will have to comment. I am not being mean. I just like getting comments and feedback so start commenting please.**

**XOXO,**

**Vix Vik**


End file.
